<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intersections by Ferairia123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308839">Intersections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123'>Ferairia123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Dante is a Zack Fair fan, Dante to the rescue, Devil May Cry 3 Dante, Devil May Cry 5 - Mission 17, Devil May Cry 5 Dante, F/M, Gen, Lost in Temen ni gru, Minor Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Misunderstandings, Random portals, Support Attacks, Temen-ni-gru Tower puzzles, Time Skips, Zack's Last Stand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After one too many portals, Dante ended up at a wasteland. This is someone's last stand but Dante's gonna change that. </p><p>And he came back to repay the favour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Zack Fair, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intersections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>3Dante would totally have a man crush over Zack Fair. Nuff said XD</p><p>From that, this is born.</p><p>Into the Spardeverse Day 3 : Fate</p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After one too many portals, he appeared at wasteland. The horizon looked familiar but not familiar enough for him to remember a name. “Where the hell am I?” Dante asked aloud only to hear helicopters and trucks rushing from afar.</p><p>There was machine gun fire and shouts too now that he realized it. Someone was in trouble. For lack of better things to do, he rushed to the scene.</p><p>-</p><p>Zack was getting tired and the gunshot wounds are slowing down.</p><p>“Hang in there, Zack!” Came a voice. There was a white-haired guy returning fire with a sword at his side. He’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Help is good.</p><p>“Thanks buddy!” Zack returned as he struck the next few SOLDIER’s with a swing. Together, they fought hand in hand. At one point the that guy turned into some kind of monster and flew to cut down one of the helis. Those shots from the gunship hurts like hell.</p><p>Zack needed a breather before he got tackled by the guy to get him out of gunship range of another heli. He threw his sword like a boomerang and it sliced through the helicopter and as it returned to him, the shouts of unsuspecting SOLDIERs getting cut down were heard.</p><p>“Stay down, if you need to.” He assured him. “I got this.” He beamed before jumping back into the fray with a battle cry.</p><p>Zack saw some of the SOLDIERs tried to open fire at his blindspot. He did a Blade Burst that took them out. At the shout, the white-haired man looked back in surprise. “Thanks!” He thanked him. “You guys aren’t gonna get them this time.” He shouted back at the army of SOLDIERs. “This party is gonna get crazy!” Suddenly there was….an electric guitar that emitted purple lightning?</p><p>With the scream of the guitar, it generated enough lightning that took down lines of SOLDIERs, Thundaga level magics. For the ones who got too close, the guitar configured itself into a scythe and the white haired guy slashed them down with it. Was it a Shinra experimental weapon? This is crazy and cool at the same time. Suddenly another SOLDIER manages to deflect his attacks and slashed his guts.</p><p>Zack feared the worse. “HEEYYY!!” He called out. He just realized he didn’t know his name. Cutting through, more of them came to impale the probably dead man. At this, he pulled a limit breaker and manages to clean a path to the man only to see him using the embedded blades as enhancements for his hand-to-hand combat. He was just full of surprises but it looked painful as hell. Was he an escaped experiment?</p><p>Soon there was twitch of comms coming online and they were retreating. Zack sagged in relief and do did the white-haired stranger.</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” He cheered. “Take that SHINRA!”</p><p>And just like that Zack broke into a laugh as he caught his breath. It just had to be an anti-Shinra rebel. “Hey, buddy!” He called out. “Didn’t catch ya name, there!”</p><p>“It’s Dante!” He replied as he pulled out the blades with loud squelching and copious splats of blood. Zack couldn’t help but winced at the sight. “Man, I finally get to meet ya!” He said proudly.</p><p>Zack gave him a knowing smile. “Part of my fanclub huh?” He joked. Despite the white-hair, he was pretty young. Early twenties. Damn, is he one of Sephiroth’s siblings or something. But his eyes are normal though. He hates to think how wrong this could all go had he been on Shinra’s side.</p><p>He blushed as he guffawed. “You could say that.” He said as he gave sheepish saunter at him while scratching the back of his head out of habit.</p><p>“Umm.” He looked at his hand that was drench blood and he looked around for a something clean to his hand but there wasn’t.</p><p>Zack couldn’t help but rolled his eye affectionately at his fan’s reaction. He held out his hand, equally gritty with sweat and blood. “Come ‘ere!.”</p><p>Dante beamed again as he shook Zack’s hand vigorously. He looked positively starstruck.</p><p>“Thank you. It’s an honour meeting ya.” He said excitedly before he lets go and started looking around. “Where’s Cloud?” He asked. “It’s a long walk to Midgar.”</p><p>He was shocked. He turned to where Cloud was and turned back only to see empty air. There was much places to hide in that wasteland. “Dante!” He shouted, feeling creepy at the whole situation. “Dante!” He’s only thankful the sun was still up. Or else, he would’ve been spooked silly.</p><p>“Come on, Cloud. Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>-</p><p>Dante appeared at the Hall of Steel in Temen ni gru again. He looked around for Zack or anyone else. Alas, it was just him. It was nice while it lasted though. He gets to save Zack. Still, how to get out of here.</p><p>He’s been going around the level for a few times already, what the hell was he supposed to do with the three-pronged stick? He knows he needs to get across that door but he fell like dozens of times already. He lets out a slow and long-suffering groan of frustration.</p><p>The jester stared at the young man in exasperation. He’ll need to put some breadcrumbs for him to find.</p><p>-</p><p>Urizen had taken the qliphoth fruit. After one too many kicks, Dante was getting dizzy. Probably the concussion taking its toll. He laughed. If he’s gonna end here, he’ll be pissed off in hell.</p><p>“Hey, don’t give up now, buddy.” Came a familiar voice as he offered a hand to get him up. He wasn’t in his SOLDIER clothes. He survived?</p><p>Dante couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips as he took the hand and got to his feet.</p><p>“Who dares to tamper with my prey?” Came Urizen’s upset voice. He prepared for an implosion.</p><p>Zack wisely stuck his sword into the ground to avoid being blasted away.</p><p>“Man, never thought I’d have back up here.” Dante said, preparing to dodge the meteor Urizen made.</p><p>“I owe ya, Dante.” Zack replied as he dodged one meteor and deflected the next one, keeping close to Dante as he recovered. “Wanna see how many meteors I can hit him with?” He offered with a mischievous grin.</p><p>Dante made a flourished bow. “Be my guest.” He was excited to see it.</p><p>The two waited for him to stop teleporting before Zack made his Meteor Strike Lvl 5 finisher.</p><p>In no time Urizen was down. Both of them high fived at the victory.</p><p>“Damn, it’s been decades since I last saw you.” Dante said. “Can we hug it out?” He said with spread arms.</p><p>“Sure!” Zack returned with spread arms, hugging like old friends.</p><p>“Good to see you, man.” Zack as they pulled away.</p><p>Turning, he saw Aerith appearing not too far away. “Hi there, Aerith.” He greeted with pleased surprise. No wonder he’s here. Aerith definitely helped him.</p><p>“Hi!” She waved cheerfully as she sidled next to Zack. “A little birdy told me you could use hand.”</p><p>Dante couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “I wonder who?” He said giving her a pointed look. Dante suspected the flow of fates had them intersected somehow and Aerith caught wind of it and brought them here. Who knows for real? He hasn’t played the sequel.</p><p>She winks cheekily. “It’s a secret~”. Both of them were already fading.</p><p>“See ya.” Zack bid goodbye.</p><p>Dante gave him them both a two-finger salute.</p><p>He barely caught his breath when Nero turned up with a crumbling V.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No one ever needs to know that he had help taking down Urizen. owo</p><p>Plus it was a favour.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>